generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
NoFace
Enhanced Strength Stamina Durability Telepathy |gender = Male}} NoFace is one of Providence's enemies as well as the leader of the E.V.O.s in The Bug Jar. 1.10, "The Forgotten" History Background During the Nanite Event, NoFace was in Kiev, Ukraine when a large concentration of active nanites was funneled into the city. NoFace was one of the first inhabitants to turn into an E.V.O. and he apparently went insane . He soon discovered he had the ability to telepathically communicate with other E.V.O.s and control the less intelligent ones. After a shield was placed around the city, now renamed The Bug Jar, NoFace felt an overwhelming feeling of abandonment. He made getting out of the city his number one priority, and getting revenge on those who abandoned him second. Season One The Forgotten NoFace ordered one of his underlings to shoot down Captain Callan's ship in order to capture the team. He forced Callan and the others to rebuild the ship. When Rex, Bobo and Six were sent on a mission to retrieve an important device that Callan's team was meant to deliver, NoFace shot their ship down as well for parts to repair the first ship. NoFace met them again below the city where Callan and his men were being imprisoned. He was able to take the device from Rex, but only because it was important to Providence and thus would lure more ships to the Bug Jar. He then led another attack on Rex and the others at an abandoned hotel. Rex was able to retrieve the device from him as he stung him with Holiday's sample taker, before he and the others escaped on another ship. At the last attempt to escape the Bug Jar, NoFace tried to reach the hole in the shield on a Floater NoFace then fell back into the city just to learn that Captain Callan remotely destroyed the Providence ship. Season Two Alliance Later on Van Kleiss used Breach to break into the Bug Jar to forge an alliance with NoFace and use his army for world domination. NoFace agreed to the alliance on the condition that he could kill Rex in exchange. To Circe's dread, her boss' plan was working well until Rex drove a wedge into Van Kleiss' and NoFace's relationship. Van Kleiss needed Rex alive, though not intact, to discover how he got his powers back while NoFace wanted to kill Rex. In the process NoFace lost two chances of escaping from the Bug Jar: Van Kleiss's alliance and the malfunctioning shield generator as well as getting revenge on Rex. 2.04, "Alliance" Possible Death During the Alpha Nanite crisis, every E.V.O. in the Bug Jar was killed by Alpha. It is most likely that NoFace was among the deceased. Personality NoFace has a rather vicious personality. He is extremely vengeful as seen in "Alliance", where he proceeded to kill Rex for he was the one who stopped NoFace from escaping the Bug Jar in "The Forgotten". He also has a hatred towards humans and Providence for locking him up, calling them "The Before", most likely since they forgot them and left them in pain. Physical Appearance NoFace is a faceless E.V.O. who has the ability to talk to other E.V.O.s. He has red and black skin and two sets of arms, with one set smaller than the other. Powers and Abilities NoFace can communicate with other E.V.O.s through their nanites; this lets him control the unintelligent ones and persuade the intelligent ones like Rex. He can also see into their minds using this power. NoFace has proven himself to be one of the strongest known E.V.O.s. He is skilled at fighting, and the four arms he possesses further this ability greatly. In battle he is a highly formidable opponent, as seen in the fight with Rex, Agent Six and Van Kleiss where he is able to easily overwhelm all of them individually. Like most E.V.O.s, NoFace is very damage-resistant, able to survive such weapons as Six's Magna Blades or being buried underground without any noticeable negative effect. He also possesses great strength, as seen when he knocked Rex into a pillar. Appearance Season One * 110. "The Forgotten" Season Two * 204. "Alliance" Trivia * NoFace talks in the first person plural (for example, he says "we" or "us," instead of "I" or "me"). * NoFace is the only talking E.V.O. that lives in The Bug Jar. References Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Possibly Deceased characters